Geladene Protodermis
Die Energiegeladene Protodermis ist eine mysteriöse, intelligente Form von Protodermis, die ursprünglich aus dem Kern von Spherus Magna kommt. Alle Energisierte Protodermis ist das Energieprotodermiswesen. Geschichte Die Geladene Protodermis befand sich ursprünglich im Kern des Planeten Spherus Magna, bis es eines Tages an die Oberfläche gelangte. Als die Stämme des Planeten ihre Kraft, zu verwandeln oder zu töten, entdeckten, brach um diese Substanz der Kern-Krieg aus. Die Großen Wesen erkannten jedoch, dass aufgrund der geladenen Protodermis der ganze Planet drohte zu zerbrechen. Sie entwickelten nun eine harmlose Form der Protodermis und bauten daraus Mata Nui; in diesem platzierten sie auch etwas Energiegeladene Protodermis. Als Mata Nui den Planeten verlassen hatte, begann der Feuerstamm die Substanz zu fördern, was zum Zerbrechen des gesamten Planeten führte. Im Matoraner-Universum begann die Energie-Protodermis bald mit ihren Kräften denen zu helfen, deren Vorhaben sie interessant fand. Sie half der Bruderschaft der Makuta so dabei, neue Rahi, aber auch Rahkshi zu erschaffen. Sie führte auch ihre eigenen Experimente durch, indem sie jeden verwandelte oder zerstörte, der ihr zu nah kam. Makuta Teridax konstruierte zu dieser Zeit einen kleinen See mit Energisierter Protodermis in seinem Versteck Mangaia, in dem er weiterhin mit Rahi experimentierte. Als bei der Großen Katastrophe die Insel Mata Nui entstand, trat Energie-Protodermis aus, durch die auf der Insel sehr schnell Pflanzen wuchsen. Als die Toa Metru nach der Großen Katastrophe nach Metru Nui zurückkehrten, um die restlichen Matoraner zu holen, trafen sie auf die Pflanze Karzahni, für die sie etwas Energisierte Protodermis aus dem Protodermis-See von Mangaia holen sollten. Dort angekommen, trafen sie auf das Energieprotodermiswesen, das einen Felswurm in ein riesiges Monster verwandelte, das die Toa angriff. Nach einiger Zeit wurde der Energieprotodermis der Kampf zu langweilig und sie zerstörte das Wesen wieder. Danach wollten die Toa Metru die Protodermis angreifen, doch diese hatte bereits weitere Rahi verwandelt, mit denen die Toa zuerst kämpfen mussten. Als sie besiegt waren, begannen die Toa die Säulen, die den Raum stützten zu zerstören. Das Energieprotodermiswesen hatte nun keine Wahl und musste den Toa etwas von seiner Substanz geben. Doch als die Toa Mangaia verlassen wollten, schickte die Protodermis eine Welle von sich auf die Toa zu, vor der diese entkamen, indem sie die letzte Säule zerstörten und Mangaia so zum Einsturtz brachten. Etwas später wurde es von Teridax wieder aufgebaut. thumb|100px|left Nachdem die Toa Mata die Bahrag besiegt hatten, fielen sie in Behälter, gefüllt mit Energie-Protodermis, und verwandelten sich dadurch in Toa Nuva mit neuen Masken, Rüstungen und Waffen. Während dem Kampf zwischen Takanuva und Makuta Teridax in Mangaia fielen beide in den geladenen Protodermis-See, wo sie zu Takutanuva verschmolzen wurden. Auf Voya Nui benutzten die Toa Inika Zamorkugeln aus Energiegeladener Protodermis, um die Versklavung der Matoraner durch die Antidermis-Kugeln der Piraka rückgängig zu machen. Als der Orden von Mata Nui der Bruderschaft der Makuta den Krieg erklärte, begann er, alle ihm bekannten Quellen von Energie-Protodermis in Besitz zu nehmen oder sie zu zerstören, damit die Makuta keine neuen Rahkshi mehr erschaffen konnten. Bald fand Helryx mithilfe eines Stückes Rahkshi-Rüstung und ihrer Maske der Psychometrie eine neue riesiege Quelle, zu der sie zusammen mit Keetongu reiste. Dort angekommen fanden sie einen riesigen See aus Energie-Protodermis vor, in dessen Mitte ein Wesen aus dieser Substanz war. Sie redete etwas mit dem Wesen und sagte ihm, dass es zerstört werden würde, woraufhin das Wesen eine Welle von Protodermis auf die beiden zurasen ließ. Plötzlich öffnete sich hinter ihnen ein Dimensionsportal, durch das die beiden verschwanden und Vezon auftauchte, der durch die Welle mit einer Kanohi Olmak verschmolzen wurde. Fähigkeiten Das Energieprotodermiswesen ist alle Energisierte Protodermis, die existiert und kann überall erscheinen, wo sie sich befindet. Die einzige Möglichkeit es zu töten, ist sämtliche Energisierte Protodermis die existiert zu vernichten. Energiegeladene Protodermis hat außerdem die Fähigkeit, alles, dessen Bestimmung es ist, zu verwandeln, und alles andere zu vernichten. Es hat die begrenzte Fähigkeit, zu sehen, wessen Bestimmung es ist, verwandelt zu werden, weiß aber nie, in was es verwandelt werden wird. Das Energieprotodermiswesen hilft all jenen, deren Absichten in ihren Augen interessant klingen; darunter auch den Makuta. Schöpfungen und Zerstörungen *tötete einige Agori auf Spherus Magna *half bei der Erschaffung sämtlicher Rahi von den Makuta *verwandelte wahrscheinlich sechs Bohrok zu Bohrok-Kal *verwandelte viele Kraata zu Rahkshi *verwandelte einen Ta-Matoraner zu Feuerdracax *verwandelte einen Nynrah-Geist zu Phantom *verwandelte wahrscheinlich einen Kraata zu Kraata-Kal *verwandelte einige Matoraner zu Protocairn *sorgte für das schnelle Pflanzenwachstum auf Mata Nui *verwandelte einen Felswurm in ein riesiger Insekt *verwandelte die Toa Mata in Toa Nuva *verschmolz Takanuva und Teridax zu Takutanuva *hob die Versklavung der Matoraner von Voya Nui auf *verschmalz Vezon mit einer Kanohi Olmak *Verschmalz ein Vortixx, einen Bewohner von Stelt und 5 Piraka zu einem Monster Quellen * Bionicle Adventures 6: Maze of Shadows * Bionicle Adventures 10: Time Trap * Bionicle Chronicles 2: Beware the Bohrok * Magazin 4: Das Ende der Toa? * Bionicle Chronicles 3: Makuta's Revenge * Comic: Die Ankunft von Takanuva * Bionicle: Die Maske des Lichts * www.maskoflight.com http://www.maskoflight.com/splashFlash.html * Bionicle Legends 4: Legacy of Evil * Bionicle Legends 3: Power Play * Bionicle Legends 5: Inferno * Bionicle Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky * Destiny War * Brothers In Arms * Reign of Shadows * Riddle of the Great Beings * Bionicle: Raid on Vulcanus * The Official Guide to Bionicle * Bionicle: Metru Nui - City of Legends * Bionicle: Rahi Beasts * Bionicle Encyclopedia * Bionicle: Dark Hunters * Bionicle World * Bionicle Encyclopedia: Updated * Mata Nui Explorer (2003) Kategorie:Matoranisches Universum